Swordsmanship Tournament
by BaneofOrcs
Summary: Welcome to the swordsmanship tournaments! The greatest swordsmen will compete to see who is the best. In this particular battle, we have Darth Bane v Darth Vader. Constructive Criticism is appreciated and welcomed. Subscribe to keep track of the coming battles!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Welcome and thank you for reading the Swordsmanship Tournaments series! This series will be about multiple swordsmen fighting for the title of Supreme Swordfighter.

If you want to make a request on who shall fight next, please email me at my FanFiction email: baneoforcs .

I will only take suggestions for people that use any type of sword. This includes, but is not limited to: Lightsabers, Claymores, Scimitars, Short Swords, Rapiers, etc. If your request uses another weapon along with a sword, they can keep the weapon.

I will take requests for any character from any series, from any genre. All you have to do is tell me.

If you believe that your request died too quickly, or unfairly, then I will take this into consideration and possibly, nay, most likely, will rewrite the entire battle. But do not send in a rewrite request for any fight you do not like, I will be rereading the fights after I post them and when I get a rewrite request. Also, do not get mad if your character doesn't win; I will be taking at least three days for characters that I am familiar with and a week for those that I am not, thinking about who would win, reading other fanfiction, and researching the character. This means that I am taking great care to make sure the fights are as accurate as possible.

If you want a specific character to fight them, then I will most likely put them in the fight.

Do NOT send me an email, message review etc. about how one character used the Force, magic or something of the sort during the fight. I know this is called the Swordsmanship Tournaments, but I think that what makes some of the best fighters is what they use (except for guns, crossbows etc.) along with their swords.

Be aware, if you send a request for a battle-mage, I will only use their sword and two spells of your choosing during the fight.

And another thing, do not be mad if you send in a request. I am choosing them randomly and/or by number of requests for the characters, and also if I feel like doing research for the week lol.

I think that is all….. Subscribe to follow the Tournaments!

Thank you once again for reading. Enjoy!


	2. Darth Bane v Darth Vader

Swordmanship Tournament:

Fight I:

Darth Bane vs Darth Vader

(Before orbalisks) (Before suit)

BEGIN!

Darth Bane scowled as he surveyed the room. Six meters by six meters, was his guess. It was devoid of any furnishings, save a tapestry hanging from a large window on his right. The walls were metal, with small lights buried a foot in to keep them protected from any strikes. The walls curved to make the chamber circular, the better for the coming fight.

He glanced across the room towards the door. It slid open then, revealing a figure dressed in all black, his brown hair hanging down to his shoulders. His eyes were yellow, signs that he was an apprentice of the Dark Side.

"I'm assuming you are the one who challenged me?" the man said, pulling his lightsaber from his belt.

"Yes," Bane replied, igniting his own weapon.

Curiously enough, the other Sith's weapon was still blue, showing that he hadn't changed his crystal yet.

"Do you really expect to walk out of here alive?"

The man smirked. "Don't underestimate the power of the Dark Side. Of me. Darth Vader."

"Well, Vader, don't underestimate _me_. The name is Darth Bane. I figured you would want to know your killer's name.

Bane jumped forward, bringing his weapon down in a powerful overhead strike, hoping to end the battle quickly. But his opponent stepped to the side and deflected the blow, showing that he was versed in the ways of lightsaber combat.

"You are smart, using my own power against me to throw me off-balance," Bane said as he ducked back from a retaliatory strike.

"And you are quick for someone of your size," Vader said, jumping back and holding his saber before him defensively.

Bane noticed the man's style and almost smirked. The boy was using form V or Djem So. The thing was, Bane used the same form. This was going to be fun.

Anakin had to fight to keep the panic from overwhelming him. He could feel the Dark Side pouring off of his opponent in droves, sapping his morale despite his connection to it. And he was already getting tired from the fight.

A quick side-step and backhand gave him a few moments' reprieve. But before he could come up with a strategy, he was falling back again, barely slapping the strikes away when he could, and moving to the side or back when he couldn't block.

He knew it was impossible to keep this up for much longer. If he tried to wait for Bane to tire out, he would be cut in half. On the flip side of the credit chip, Vader couldn't exactly press the attack.

Though, there was one thing this Sith hadn't used too much that Vader would be able to defeat him with. Thinking quickly, he took four steps back and three to the side, stepping into the center of the room.

Bane followed, swinging for his chest. Vader leaned back and brought his weapon up under the crimson blade, pushing into the air. He shoved his hand out straight under their upraised arms and let a large ball of Force send his opponent hurtling into the wall.

"Looks like the tables have turned," Skywalker said, stepping forward.

Laughter met his sentence. Not sure why Bane was laughing, Vader took another step and raised his saber above his head. His arms were halfway down when he felt the Force wrapping around his body, like a gigantic fist. He knew it meant bad news.

Suddenly he was flying backwards into the wall. The fist was still around his body as he struggled to free himself, pushing outward with his own wall of Force energy. But he realized that it wasn't enough, and that this would be his end, most likely.

Again, Vader was lifted into the air and held up against the ceiling, staring down at the red tip of Bane's lightsaber.

Bane cursed inwardly. How had he fallen for that? He should've known better. After all, he was the one who single-handedly wiped out the Brotherhood of Darkness.

"I'm sorry, Darth Vader, but it seems your time has come to an end."

He let go of Vader and watched the younger man fall down, chest perfectly aligned with Bane's lightsaber. The Sith smiled as the body dropped onto the weapon, lightsaber slipping in easily and sticking out Vader's back.

A quick heave and the body fell to the floor, eyes holding just a little bit of light. His head tilted slightly.

"You forgot one thing, Bane," he rasped.

"Which is?"

"My lightsaber."

As the words left his mouth, Bane spun around and smacked the blue blade to the side, cursing openly. Two mistakes in a row! He really needed to amp up his game if a weak Sith like this could nearly get the best of him.

The weapon arced back in, but Bane side-stepped and shoved with his Force hand. Vader's head jerked back as his saber went deep into his skull and into the floor below him.

Shrugging in indifference, Bane left the room.


End file.
